


YouTube

by ShameInYou



Series: The Staley-Hoon Family [3]
Category: Alice in Chains, Blind Melon
Genre: Family, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 08:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2222259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShameInYou/pseuds/ShameInYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shannon and Layne go out to date night, leaving Laina alone. She starts researching daddy Layne on the computer and sees images of him when he was fucked up on drugs, something they hadn't quite yet talked about as a family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	YouTube

**Author's Note:**

> Another Down In A Hole spinoff

Shannon and Layne were holding hands as they stood at the door, their 15 year old daughter Laina looking at them. Shannon and Layne had a hot date that night and Laina would be home alone. Her little twin brothers were at a sleepover. She would have the house to herself once they left.

"Now if anything happens honey, you have our cell phone numbers. Call us immediately if anything happens." Shannon said to his daughter.

"Okay daddy. I'll be fine." Laina smiled.

"We'll probably be back around 11:00 tonight okay sweetie?" Layne smiled.

"Alright daddy. Alright. I'll be fine. Go. Have fun!" She smiled at them.

They dropped hands and pulled her into a group hug.

"We love you." Shannon smiled down at his daughter.

"I love you too daddy Shannon, daddy Layne." She smiled.

She watched at the door as Shannon and Layne finally left to go on their hot date. She waved at them as they got into the SUV. Layne was driving. He waved at her as they slowly drove off.

She rolled her eyes and closed the door. Finally, they were gone. She had the house to herself. This was such a rare occasion. Usually she'd be stuck babysitting her bratty twin brothers. She was so glad they were over at a sleepover.

She looked around, thinking about what she should do first.

* * *

Laina had taken daddy Layne's sunglasses, the round ones with the golden side shields on them and put them on her face. She was in her bra and panties, standing in their room, with a hairbrush, in front of their closet. The doors of their closet were sliding doors, and they were big mirrors. She had on her Uggs boots and she was wearing daddy Shannon's squash blossom necklace as she looked in the mirror. Her fathers had a huge radio in their room and she had brought a mixed cd she had made in there and put it in, turning the volume all of the way up.

She danced and sang as she looked at herself in the mirror. She felt sexy as she listened to Shakiras "Eyes Like Yours" and she shook her ass in the mirror. She wanted to dance just like Shakira. She tried to do the belly roll thing but she felt like she wasn't doing it right so she just went back to shaking her ass and bouncing around. If her fathers saw her dancing so promiscuously they would probably be very pissed at her.

She was having fun as she pretended to be Shakira, singing into her hairbrush, whipping her hair around, in daddy Layne's cool shades and daddy Shannon's sweet necklace.

Once that song ended, she stared at herself in the mirror. She ran her hand down her stomach and then pulled her bra up slightly, tilting her head.

All of a sudden The Distillers came on, "Sing Sing Death House." She started jumping around and pretending she was a punk rocker, screaming the lyrics to the top of her lungs.

The lyrics rang true for her. Sometimes she wished she could snap at school like Brody sang about in the song. She hated the people at her school. They were so ignorant. She whipped her hair around and jumped on her fathers' bed and jumped up and down, sticking the middle fingers up in the mirror and dancing.

As the last line sounded, she jumped off the bed and landed on the floor, looking in the mirror and smiling to herself. She frowned when the next song came on. Christina Aguilera's "So Emotional."

She went over to the radio and quickly turned it. She needed to make a new mixed CD. That song reminded her of her ex boyfriend. They had had sex to that song. He was a douche. She skipped around until she found a song she liked. Ashlee Simpson "Autobiography." She started bobbing her head and went back over to the mirror.

She sung into her hairbrush. She was really feeling the song. She was thinking of her ex boyfriend and what a douche bag he was and she was pretending she was a rockstar and he was in the front row as she shook her hips and sang into the mirror, pointing and then grabbing her boob, shaking her ass promiscuously.

Once that song was over, she was bored with singing. She put daddy Layne's glasses back and daddy Shannon's necklace back and then went to her room, pulling her Uggs off. She put her nightclothes back on and ran her fingers through her hair, trying to figure out what to do next.

She decided to get on the computer.

She had been wanting her own personal tablet but her dads kept telling her no. Maybe they were going to get her one for her birthday. She went back into her parents room and sat at their desk. She turned the computer on, looking around as it loaded.

They didn't even password protect it.

She looked at a picture of her dads on the desk. She smiled to herself. They were awesome dads. Once the computer was logged on, she put her hand on the mouse and searched for the internet icon. The background on the desktop was of her and her little brothers.

She rolled her eyes, she hated the way she looked in the picture. She brought the internet up and thought for a moment. She decided to go on YouTube and look up videos of her daddy Layne.

She started off with the early shit, watching the original video for "We Die Young." She giggled as she watched her daddy. He had long hair and he was dressed in his hippy attire. She had seen pics of him with this look before. She blushed, his band mate Jerry was kind of cute back then. She sang the lyrics to herself and watched as her daddy whipped his hair around. She looked just like her father. That could easily be her up there, if she didn't straighten her hair.

A few music videos later, she found herself watching a performance of "Junkhead."

Her smile faded as she heard her daddy introduce the song. His voice sounded so different. It was slow and deep. He didn't talk like that now. She watched as the song started and he belted into the microphone.

She knew her dad was singing about drugs. She knew what drugs were. She knew about both of her father's pasts briefly.

They had mentioned it to her before. She watched her father intently as he sang the song. He didn't look happy. He didn't have that look in his eyes.

She wondered if this was before she was born, when he was first with daddy Shannon.

She knew about his history. She knew that daddy Layne and daddy Shannon were broken up for years. She hadn't met Layne until she was 6. She briefly remembered when he was gone for a while after she met him, while he was in rehab. Shannon showed her the pictures of their first encounter. She was a sweet innocent child. Daddy Layne looked so sick in the picture. He had long stringy hair and he had a bandanna over his head. His eyes were devoid of emotion, yet he forced a smile anyway as she leaned into him for the photo.

She can't remember exactly what she was feeling that day. She just always remembered being happy that she had two daddys. Daddy Shannon kept that picture put up. Every now and then he would take it out, show it to Laina. Once Junkhead ended, Laina started clicking around to the later AiC videos.

She found herself on "Again." She watched, her throat feeling funny. This came out in 1996. She was 2 years old. Daddy Layne wasn't with daddy Shannon then. He didn't look too happy in the video. He looked real skinny too.

After a few more clicks she found audio from a show daddy Layne did in Detroit. There was a picture of him in a latex black shirt, tight black pants. He was very skinny and pale. The picture was real scary to her. But she couldn't stop looking or listening, she was curious.

She listened to a live performance of "God Am." She winced during the first verse...it sounded like daddy had messed up the lyrics. He sounded like he was mumbling.

She looked down at some of the comments.

_  
He sounds like he's fucked up._

_Layne, the legend. I wonder if he's dead yet.  
_

Laina frowned at the last comment. She quickly scrolled back up to stare at the picture of her daddy.

She watched a few more clips of the audio from that concert. She felt sad at the way her daddy sounded. He sounded like he was straining his voice. He sounded out of it. He did sound messed up. At the end of the set, he slurred the word "Detroit." It scared her, she had never heard her daddy sounding like this before.

Daddy Layne was always upbeat, chipper and smiling. You'd have never known he was on drugs before.

She finally found herself watching the Alice in Chains unplugged performance on YouTube. She watched bits and pieces of it. Daddy looked really pale. He looked really sick. It was scary. She was so into it, it was as if he was standing in front of her sick. It really scared her.

If daddy was ever sick, she'd be scared. She really loved Layne. She never wanted him to be sick like that ever again. He looked so sad and run down.

He never looked like this now.

She watched the "Got Me Wrong" performance. By now she was upset. Upset at seeing her daddy looking like this. But she couldn't stop looking. She wanted to go back in time. She wanted to go back in time and walk up on that stage and hug him and tell him that she was his daughter and brighten his world.

She finally found herself on "Killer is Me." She was crying, tears pouring down her face as she kept her eyes on Layne as much as possible, even though they were showing his bandmate Jerry mostly.

At around 4:20 of Killer is Me, Laina gasped, the haunting image of her father would be etched in her brain now. He looked so pale, so sick, so lonely. She put her hand to her mouth as she was crying, having paused the video and staring at her daddy.

This was the first time she had really seen images of her daddy looking like this. She wasn't used to this. It was shocking. Daddy was always happy and carefree. Her family was perfect, he and Shannon would argue sometimes, but nothing serious. Nothing to the point where daddy would be looking like this.

When Layne made the comment, "I wish I could just hug you all!...but i'm not gonna...", she put her hands over her face and sobbed.

She wiped her eyes, sniffling, looking at the picture of her fathers on the desk. She picked it up, looking at daddy Layne. He was so bright, he was so happy. She paused the vid at 4:20 again, staring at the ghostly image of daddy Layne. She looked from it to the picture she had in her hands.

She was very upset. She sort of wished that she didn't even start watching this stuff now.

* * *

Two hours later, she had read almost every article on google about what happened to her daddy and why he stopped playing in Alice in Chains. There were millions of stories. There were stories of him overdosing after their last show together. There were stories of him doing drugs. The drug stories led to more questions, more research. She was looking up the names of drugs, how it affected a person, how it was made. She even found videos of people shooting up. She was going too far. She had to stop.

She sat there after taking in all of this information. She was very upset. She couldn't imagine her daddy putting that stuff in his arm. She hated going to the doctor and getting blood drawn.

She still looked at the computer, curiously looking through comments again. She couldn't help but want to know what people were saying about her daddy.

She smiled as the comments started out nice.

_  
Layne's a legend, too bad Alice in Chains is broke up._

_I wonder where Layne is now and what he's doing? He needs to start singing again!_

_This song got me through the lowest point in my life!  
_

Quickly though, things started to turn bad. It was the internet for you, people were gonna say what they wanted to say without thinking about it.

 

_  
Man, fuck Layne Staley! He's nothing more than a fucking fagget anyway!_

_He's probably dead, all the drugs he did!_

_He's just a fucking loser junkie! It's only a matter of time before he dies!_

_I don't see what's so special about this junkie!_

_I heard he and Shannon Hoon moved to the Bahamas and are bad off on drugs!_

_Oh that's right! I forgot he was fucking Shannon Hoon!  
_

The more Laina read, the more angry she got. Hot tears poured down her face. Who were these fucktards? They didn't know SHIT about her dads. Her dads were the most wonderful two men in the world. They loved their kids and they gave them all a very wonderful life.

Laina loved her life, she couldn't have been born into a better family! Their comments were hurtful and mean. And the rumors of her dads still being on drugs? So not true.

She sat there. She had to do something. She needed to do something.

She clicked on "Create Account."

_  
"Daddy, can I make a facebook account?" Laina asked Shannon._

_"Facebook? What the hell is that?" Shannon asked as he was cooking dinner._

_Layne was sitting nearby, at the table, reading the newspaper._

_"You know Shannon, its that website, where people put pictures of themselves on it and like, chat with each other or something."_

_Shannon furrowed his brows, looking at Laina as he sauteed vegetables._

_"Your not putting any pictures of yourself over the internet. No way." He frowned._

_"But daddy! I don't have to put any pictures of me on it! I can put pictures of cats or something!"_

_Shannon raised a brow._

_"Laina babe. Shannon has a point. I don't feel good about you using that site either. I saw something on MSNBC, this old pervert was disguising himself as a 14 year old boy over facebook and got this little girl to go meet him and it didn't turn out good." Layne replied, idly flipping a page of the newspaper._

_Laina frowned. Good going daddy Layne. Now there was NO WAY daddy Shannon would let her._

_She looked at Shannon and pouted._

_"No fucking way. No facebook." He said looking back down at the food._

_"But daddy! All my friends have one! Eli's in Seattle, how else am I supposed to communicate with him!?" She wined._

_"Snail mail. The old way. Telephone." Shannon replied._

_Laina was adamant._

_"Please daddy Shannon...I promise I won't post any pictures of myself. I just want one to keep up with my friends!" She begged._

_"I said NO Laina Nel. We're not discussing this. You're too young. I don't want you putting any pictures of yourself up on the internet! The media has a way of finding everything. I don't want to turn on the news one day and see you up there and they find out where we live and they start coming to hound me and Layne. We finally have a nice and quiet life and we wanna keep it that way!" Shannon frowned._

_Laina was upset. She stomped and groaned as she stormed out._

_"You never let me do ANYTHING cool!"  
_

 

Laina already had a secret e-mail account that she had made to communicate with Eli, the son of a friend of both her fathers whom she had met when they went on vacation.

She used her secret e-mail account to set up a YouTube account. She made her screen name. TheRealLainaStaley.

She couldn't just sit back and let these assholes spew lies and filth about her wonderful daddies. She looked at the webcam attached to the computer.

Daddy Layne had bought it to talk with daddy Shannon because sometimes he had to go out of town to meet bands and things.

She knew how to use it. She would sometimes talk to Shannon through it when he was out of town.

She got up and walked into her room, fixing her hair and putting on make up and trying not to cry. She composed herself and she walked around, gathering family photos and back into her daddies' room. She walked to their closet and slid the door open. She knew exactly where daddy Shannon kept that picture of her and Layne on the first day they had met.

She rummaged around their closet and got it out of the box. She came back to the computer and sat down. She opened the camera program and the light on the camera turned on, letting her know it was on.

She blinked as she came into view on the computer screen. She waved at the camera and smiled. It was a little fuzzy at first but finally it focused into view and she was in HD. She smiled and cleared her throat. She was gonna wing this.

She pressed record on the computer and the light on the camera turned red to signal that it was recording.

She cleared her throat and looked at the camera and smiled, tilting her head and then frowning slightly.

"Hello world. My name is Laina Nel Staley. I'm the daughter of Layne Staley. Here's the proof that I'm legit!"

She looked down and shuffled through pictures as she held one up of her and Layne, hugging and smiling. She held it up to the camera. She pointed to Layne.

"There's daddy right there, this was taken last year when we went on vacation to the beach."

She put it down and looked back at the screen.

"Can't you tell he's my daddy? We look almost alike." She smiled into the camera.

She looked down and then back up at the camera.

"Um, anyway, the reason I'm making this, is tell all of you haters out there....Fuck you!"

She frowned and flipped off the camera.

"I read most of the comments you're making about my dads...and none of it's true! Let me show you a picture of my dads! They are not on drugs! They are healthy and happy! So fuck all of you who are saying that my dad's are crack heads."

She grabbed another intimate family picture and held it up to the camera. It was the one from the desk of Shannon and Layne, arms around each other, temples pressed together and smiling.

"That's daddy Shannon and that's daddy Layne."

She put it back down, a frown on her face.

"You have no fucking idea what my dad's, both of my dads, have been through! I'm here to tell you to please, fucking stop with the lies! My dads are not living in the fucking Bahamas! They're here with me, taking care of me and my brothers! They are the best dads in the world!

My daddy Layne used to be on drugs. Okay, I get that, but he's not any fucking more! I didn't meet my daddy until I was 6 years old because of the drugs! Here, let me show you a picture of us when we first met!"

She shuffled around again and showed Shannon's cherished photo of her and Layne to the camera.

She didn't care, she was on a roll. She had to get this message out there for people to stop lying on her dads.

"This was when my dad first met me. He was really messed up."

She put the photo down.

"Shortly after he went to rehab, because he loves me. He loves my daddy Shannon. He went to rehab and he got better. He got better and he had my twin brothers, Shayne and Zaine! Here's a family photo of all of us!"

She held up another photo of the family, taken by grandma Nel in her backyard.

"That's my brothers, me and Daddy Layne and Daddy Shannon. So you see," She began, putting the photo down, "my dads ARE not on drugs and they are very happy! You people who are saying that my dad Layne is a junkie or hes stupid, you don't know ANYTHING!

Daddy Layne is the best daddy ever. And yes, he can still sing! He's the best singer I know! I love my daddy so much and it fucking breaks my heart to see all this shit wrote about him. He's such a wonderful, nice and caring person!"

Laina broke down on camera, tears pouring down her face. She put her hand to her face, sniffling and cursing.

She looked back at the camera.

"I'm here to defend my dad. I'll never stop defending him. You people don't fucking know him! He's the best dad ever!"

She frowned and flipped the screen off, while reaching over and pressing stop.

She wiped her eyes and sniffled and sat there staring at the screen. She replayed the video a couple of times, at first cringing at her voice, but eventually she took a liking to it. She glanced over at the picture of her daddies and hesitated, before pressing upload.

She typed in all the tags: layne staley, shannon hoon, alice in chains, blind melon.

As it was uploading, she got up and put the pictures back, going to the bathroom and washing her make up off of her face. She looked in the mirror. She felt scared and relieved at the same time.

She knew she wasn't supposed to be doing this, but she couldn't just sit there as the world tried to tarnish her father's name. Layne was so sweet. He was not a junkie. Anymore.

She checked the time. It was already 10:00 at night. She had been on the computer all day almost.

The video finished uploading and her heart was beating fast.

She refreshed the page and it was on YouTube. She watched it over one more time before sighing, and shutting the computer off. She walked out of her daddies' room and went to the living room to act like she had been there all day.

* * *

Layne pulled up in the driveway around 11, as they said they would.

"That was a nice movie and dinner." Shannon smiled as Layne put the car in park and cut it off.

They got out of the car and met up and Shannon wrapped his arms around Layne. Layne hugged his husband and kissed his hair.

"I miss the boys. I don't really feel comfortable with them staying at someone's house." Shannon pouted as he and Layne embraced outside.

Layne sighed.

"I don't like it either babe but we can't shelter 'em. You don't want them rebelling against us when they get older." He smiled.

"I know." Shannon said sadly.

Layne smiled and lifted Shannon's chin up and kissed him softly.

The two then held hands as they walked up on the porch. Layne unlocked the door and they came in the house. Laina was watching tv and looked over as they came in.

"Hey Laina!" Shannon smiled as he and Layne began to unwind.

"Hey." She smiled, still watching tv.

They came over to the couch and sat down on either side of her.

"How was the date?" She asked, looking from Shannon, and then to Layne, staring at Layne.

"It was good. We had fun. What have you been doing all day?" Layne smiled at her.

She smiled at her daddy Layne and leaned over, wrapping her arms around him.

"Nothing much. Just chilling." She smiled.

She looked over at Shannon and smiled. Shannon smiled and patted her ankle.

Layne smiled and cuddled into his daughter. Eventually, Shannon got up to get ready for bed. He was exhausted. Layne and Laina sat there on the couch.

After a while, Layne looked over to see Laina staring at him. He furrowed a brow.

"What is it dear?" He asked softly.

Laina couldn't hold in her emotions. She was admiring her daddy. She was so thankful that he felt like his family was more important than drugs and he kicked his habit. She was just so glad he was here and he didn't look like 4:20 in Killer is Me.

"I just love you daddy."

"I love you too." Layne smiled.

"You are like, the best daddy ever. I just want you to know that Daddy. I love you and you mean everything to me." Laina smiled up at Layne.

Layne furrowed his brow slightly, smiling down at his daughter. Her grip on him was tight.

"Please don't ever get sick again..." Laina whispered, beginning to cry as she buried her face in Layne's chest.

Layne kissed her head and rubbed her back, brows furrowed.

"Sick? Laina what's going on, are you okay honey?" Layne was genuinely concerned about his daughter.

She looked up at him.

"I watched the Alice in Chains unplugged show on the computer today daddy." She sniffled, wiping her eyes.

That was all she needed to say. Layne understood completely. He sighed. He looked down at her.

"Sweetie. I wish you wouldn't have done that. If you were curious and wanted to watch that...we could have watched it together, so I could talk to you during it. I'm sorry sweetie." Layne said sadly.

"It scared me daddy. You looked so-"

"I know Laina. I know. Listen. I don't really wanna talk about this right now. Shannon's went to bed and it's real late at night sweetie. We'll talk about this tomorrow. With Shannon." Layne said sadly.

He would need Shannon there for support as he explained to Laina about the unplugged show and how he was fucked up beyond recognition. He really wished she hadn't watched it without him. He knew something like this was bound to happen one day.

He put his hands on the sides of Laina's head and looked her straight into her eyes.

"I want you to never worry about me honey. That show, that was in the past. I am WAY PAST that sweetie. I'm never going to back to that. I promise you. This family means so much to me, This family is the thing that pulled me out of it. Don't you worry your pretty little head off about that. That was a different person. That wasn't even me. I don't know who that person was in that show. You understand me baby girl?" Layne spoke to his daughter.

She smiled at Layne and nodded. Layne smiled warmly and hugged her tight. She sobbed into his chest. She never wanted anything to happen to her dad.

Layne could feel his eyes tear up as he hugged her. He closed his eyes tight as his eyes started watering. He never wanted her to see anything of him from his past, but he knew eventually she would and they would have to talk about it. He never wanted to talk about it again. He just wanted to move on with his life and pretend it never happened.

"Wanna watch a movie or something hon?" Layne asked pulling away from Laina.

She sniffled and nodded.

"Okay. We'll watch a movie."

* * *

Eventually, Layne went to bed and Laina did too. She couldn't sleep as she thought about what she had done. She wondered how the video was doing. She tossed and turned and she couldn't sleep. She grabbed her phone off of her nightstand. She furrowed her brows as she looked at her e-mail. There were over 6,000 e-mails. How was that possible? What was that all about?

She opened her e-mail and looked at it. There were loads and loads of "Youtube notifications" for her video. Her eyes widened. She sat up in bed. She started looking through some of the e-mails. They were comments from people.

She wished she had a computer so she could look on it. She read through some of the e-mails.

_  
No shit, that's Layne and Shannon's daughter! She looks just like Layne man! Look at that nose!_

_You rule sweetie._

_Layne rocks! I agree with her! Haters gonna hate!_

_Layne and Shannon look so happy! God Bless!  
_

 

She smiled to herself as she kept combing through the e-mails. There were nothing but nice things said about her video. She would never be able to look through all of these comments. She would most likely have to make a new e-mail, it would take days to erase everything.

Her smile faded as she thought about her parents. They were not gonna be very happy when they found out what she did. She was not allowed to have an internet presence. Shannon and Layne had told her many times when she asked to be a part of any social network. She didn't get much sleep that night.

* * *

Laina woke up early. Way early before her dads were even up. She was feeling anxious about them discovering the video. More and more e-mails kept coming to her phone. The video must have taken off. She sat up in bed and bit her nails as she thought about it. She got up and snuck down to the bathroom, taking a shower.

She prayed they didn't wake up while she was in the bathroom. She peeked out the door when she was done, looking around. The house was quiet, they were still asleep. She snuck down to her room and got dressed. She didn't know what she was doing. She had a bad feeling like she needed to stay away for a few days. She just knew Shannon would blow up at her when he found out about the video.

She packed a bag, with some clothes. She didn't know where she was gonna go, but she needed to find a place to crash for a few days while this died down.

She snuck down the hall, peeking into her father's room. They had the door wide open. She smiled to herself. Both men were asleep. Layne had his arm thrown around Shannon.

Her smile faded and she continued to sneak back towards the stairs. She snuck out of the house and started walking around LaFayette in the early morning.

* * *

Shannon stirred in the bed at the same time as Layne. Shannon rolled over and looked at Layne, smiling as he yawned.

"Mornin' Shanny..." Layne said softly rubbing his face.

"Morning." Shannon smiled looking at Layne.

They stared at each other for a moment and smiled.

"What time is it?" Shannon asked, lazily turning over to look at the digital clock.

"9 am." Shannon smiled, rolling back over and facing Layne.

"Why don't we go out to breakfast with Laina?" Layne asked softly, closing his eyes.

"Yeah that sounds cool. Let's do that." Shannon said softly.

The two men got around, getting up and taking their showers. Shannon took his first, then Layne. When Layne got out of the shower, Shannon was already dressed, turning the computer on and getting ready to check his business e-mail and studio website before they went out to eat.

Layne smiled to himself as he got dressed. He walked out into the hall and down to Laina's room. The door was closed. He sighed as he thought about the conversation he would have to have with her later. He wouldn't tell Shannon about it yet. They should just enjoy their morning together.

Layne knocked on the door lightly.

"Laina honey? You awake?" He said into the door.

There was silence.

He knocked again lightly.

"Laina sweetie, are you still asleep?"

Layne furrowed his brows slightly when he didn't hear anything. He turned the doorknob and it wasn't locked and he slowly pushed the door open.

"Laina?" He asked, looking around.

Her bed was empty. She wasn't in her room. He furrowed his brows. He walked down the hall to the bathroom. The door was open and the lights were off. He walked over to the stairs.

"Laina!?" Layne called loudly.

The house was dead silent.

"Laina!?" Layne called a second time.

He ran his fingers through his hair, brows furrowed. By now, Shannon had heard Layne yelling and walked out of the bedroom.

"What's going on Layne?" Shannon asked walking over to him.

"Laina's not in her room, and I don't think she's here..." Layne said softly, trying to process it.

"What? Why wouldn't she be here? She's around somewhere." Shannon frowned, going down the stairs.

"Laina Nel! Where you at!?" Shannon yelled downstairs.

Layne stood there biting his lip. He heard Shannon calling her name downstairs.

"I'm telling you Shannon. She's not here! I'm gonna call her cell phone!" Layne yelled.

He walked back to their bedroom and got his cell phone out and dialed her cell number. Layne bit his lip as it rang and rang. When her voice mail came on, Shannon had walked in, standing in front of Layne and looking down at him.

"Well?" Shannon asked.

"She didn't answer, you try her on yours." Layne replied.

Shannon got out his cell phone and tried to call their daughter, but his rang and rang and went to voice mail too. Shannon closed his phone and stared down at Layne and sighed.

"Where the hell did Laina go now? Fuck Layne she's always doing something." Shannon sighed.

"Let's call your mom. Maybe she went over there?" Layne said sadly.

He was worried about her. He was worried about what she had seen on the internet. He hoped it wasn't getting to her too much. Shannon was about to pick up the phone to call his mom but it started ringing.

Shannon quickly picked it up. "Laina Nel?" He said into the phone.

Layne watched as Shannon furrowed his brows, speaking into the phone. Shannon suddenly looked at Layne.

"Layne, It's Mike Inez." Shannon said, brows furrowed.

Layne had slowly but surely started talking back to old Alice in Chains members. He hadn't gotten around to speaking to Jerry Cantrell yet.

Layne was wondering as well. Mike Inez? At 9 in the morning? Whatever could he want? Layne still sat down, taking the phone from Shannon. He put it to his ear.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Layne? Hey Layne, how are you doing?" Mike asked into the phone.

"Um. I'm good. I just woke up actually. Um. What's up?" Layne said into the phone.

He looked over at Shannon who had by now sat on the bed beside him. Shannon had his cell phone to his ear, still trying to get a hold of Laina. He was frowning.

"Wow, um, I don't know how else to say this, but I'm just gonna go ahead and tell you. I'm sort of concerned Layne. Are you aware of the video that your daughter posted on YouTube?" Mike spoke softly into the phone.

Layne furrowed his brows. What in the sam hell was Mike calling here and talking about?

"Video? YouTube? What?" Layne asked, confused. "What the fuck is a youtube?" He asked.

Layne wasn't very tech savvy. He hardly used the computer. He only knew about social networking sites from seeing things on tv and on MSNBC.

Mike chuckled.

"Layne, its a website where people upload videos. Are you aware that you're daughter posted a video on there? Talking about you?"

Layne blinked.

"She did what!?" He said softly.

By now, Shannon was looking at Layne with furrowed brows, tilting his head.

"You didn't know. Layne you need to see this video. It's everywhere. Everyone's talking about it. Are you near a computer?"

"Yeah. Yeah." Layne said, standing up and grabbing the whole phone.

"What are you doing? What's going on?" Shannon asked as Layne pulled the phone over to the computer desk. Luckily the cords were long enough to reach over there. Layne sat down, a tangled mess, holding the phone to his shoulder as he moved the mouse to the address bar.

"YouTube dot com." Mike said into the phone.

Shannon was watching, arms crossed, wondering what the hell was going on. Layne slowly pecked at the keys, typing the address in and pressing enter.

"Okay, YouTube, now what?" Layne asked into the phone.

"Search your daughters name." Mike instructed.

Layne slowly pecked her name into the search box and clicked enter. Sure enough, the first thing that came up was her YouTube channel.

"Listen Mike, thanks for telling me. I'm gonna check this out. I'll call you back later." Layne said.

"Alright. I just wanted to make sure you were okay and everything." Mike replied.

"Yeah." Layne replied.

He said bye and then looked at Shannon.

"Hang this up." He frowned.

Shannon took the phone and hung it up and put it back and then he came back over to the computer. Layne was still staring at the video. There was a still of his daughter, on the internet, for everyone to see.

Shannon quickly realized what it was.

"...Laina...what the fuck is this shit Layne? What's her face doing up here!?" Shannon exclaimed.

"Calm down Shannon. Let's just watch it. This is what Mike called me about. Let's just watch it and not be quick to judge." Layne said sadly.

He was sort of scared to watch it. He didn't know what to expect. Shannon reached over him and clicked on the video. He was impatient. Shannon turned the volume up on the speakers.

Shannon stood there and Layne sat in the chair as the two men watched their daughter's video. Layne was fairly silent as he watched Laina speaking.

Shannon's eyes widened and he would gasp when she held pictures up or cursed.

Layne couldn't help but smile a little as his daughter defended him. It was sort of cool. He had to admit. He knew people talked shit about he and Shannon. He didn't give a fuck about what people said about them. He was happy and it was no skin off his back.

Shannon gasped.

"She's telling all of our fucking business Layne!" He exclaimed.

Layne shushed Shannon. He watched the screen. Suddenly Laina started talking about how she didn't meet Layne until she was 6 years old.

"No Laina...no you're not..." Shannon muttered, chewing on his fingernails.

Sure enough, she held up that intimate picture of Layne and her. Layne when he was at the darkest point of his drug addiction.

Layne's smile had faded too when he saw it. He felt kind of betrayed, kind of hurt. Why would she put that out there? He didn't want anyone to see it. Now millions of people had seen that. That picture was supposed to be a private family picture.

Shannon was meanwhile freaking out. He started crying he was so upset at that.

He was angry when she showed a picture of the whole family, the twin's faces were on the internet now.

Pretty soon the video ended. Layne sat there, staring down at the keyboard. Shannon was pacing around.

"I'm so fucking angry Layne. How could she fucking do this? We told her she wasn't allowed to put ANYTHING on the internet! Oooh we gotta put a password on the computer. She's lost all her privileges!

Now everyone knows our fucking business! Why is she so damned hard headed!"

Layne stood up, he walked over to Shannon. He put his arms around him and looked into his face.

"Shannon. Shannon please calm down. Please don't be mad. She's just a teenager. You know teenagers don't think about anything they do." Layne said softly.

Shannon looked at Layne and frowned.

"You're gonna justify this? Layne, she fucking plastered your face out there when you were at your worst!" Shannon frowned.

"I know. I know and it sucks but Shannon...I know why she did it. Please just understand. When she comes back, please, please don't go off on her. We need to talk to her about this.

She told me she watched the unplugged performance yesterday while we were gone. Shannon. You know something like this was bound to happen. We need to talk to her about this, calmly and in a loving way. This isn't so bad. Seems like a lot of folks have watched that video. We've been out of the limelight for quite a while..."

"So what are you saying?" Shannon sniffled.

"I'm saying...maybe it wouldn't hurt to let people know we're still out there. Maybe this isn't so bad. Maybe it's time we start connecting with people again." Layne said softly.

"But Layne, they just wanna hurt us. All they want is a story. They'll tarnish us, they'll trash us." Shannon sobbed.

Layne hugged his husband.

"Babe. Babe I think we should just take a chance. There are the real fans out there who still love us. You don't have to do anything but me, I think, I think I'm gonna come out from hiding." Layne said softly.

Shannon held onto Layne for dear life.

"Layne, I'm not ready to have this conversation with her. We've been through dark shit. She's only 15, would she even understand?" Shannon was scared.

"Babe. Laina's smarter than you give her credit for. We need to talk about this with her, in detail." Layne said softly.

Shannon held onto Layne. Layne always had a way of calming Shannon down. If Layne hadn't been there and Shannon had discovered that video on his own, there was no telling how he would have reacted. He gave into Layne. He nodded his head as Layne held him.

"She's a tough girl." Layne smiled a little.

* * *

Laina had walked a few blocks from the house. She didn't know what she was doing. She stopped and sat on the curve. She wrapped her arms around herself and sat there for a moment. She wanted to go home really, but she didn't want to get grounded or cursed out by daddy Shannon.

She sighed, pouting and looking at the ground. She was thinking about it. She didn't really regret what she did after all. She just wanted everyone to know that her daddy Layne was happy and healthy.

She put her face in her hands. Suddenly as she was sitting there, she heard a car pull up.

"Laina? Laina what are you doing!"

She heard daddy Shannon's voice. She sat there, her hands to her face. She heard a car door open and she felt someone come near her, grabbing her wrists. Shannon pulled her to him. Laina was scared she was about to get fussed out.

To her surprise, Shannon wrapped his arms around her, kissing her temple.

"Baby what are you doing? Why do you have your backpack...why didn't you answer the phone when we called!? Are you...running away?" Shannon looked down at her as tears poured down his face.

Laina looked up at him and shrugged.

"Laina...get in the car. Enough of this. We all need to talk. We saw your video honey." Layne said from the driver's side.

Laina could hear his voice but she couldn't see him as she was buried into Shannon's chest as Shannon hugged her tight.

"Are you mad at me?" She looked up at Shannon.

Shannon put his hands on the sides of her face and shook his head.

"No honey...well maybe a little...but I'm just glad you are okay. Where did you think you were going? Please don't ever run away. We love you so much. We're going to talk about this. You're not in trouble. C'mon, let's go back home." Shannon smiled at her.

Laina was still unsure. There was no telling with daddy Shannon. She hesitated and climbed in the car, throwing her backpack on the floor as she sat in the seat. Shannon got in and sat beside her.

She looked in the rearview mirror and Layne had looked back at her before starting to drive off.

Layne was glad they decided to go out and look for her.

Laina started sobbing lightly as Layne drove home. Shannon pulled her into a hug and stroked her hair, kissing her head.

"Laina sweetie, it's okay..." Layne tried to assure the girl.

He sighed as he drove.

* * *

Layne and Shannon were seated at the kitchen table, chairs pressed together, holding hands. Laina sat on the opposite side of the table, looking down at the table with a sad look on her face.

"Laina honey. Why'd you do that? Why'd you make that video and put all of those pictures of our family on the internet?" Shannon asked softly.

She felt like Layne and Shannon were staring daggers at her. She stared at the table.

"I dunno. Cuz I wanted to shut them up." She said softly.

"Shut who up? What did you look at yesterday on that computer?" Shannon asked softly.

Layne sighed and squeezed Shannon's hand lightly.

"I just watched videos of daddy Layne." She said softly. "I watched We Die Young, Junkhead, Again, and unplugged." She said softly.

"Anything else?" Layne asked softly.

"I found audio to some performance you did in Detroit...you messed up the words daddy..." Laina said softly.

Layne cursed to himself. "She must be talking about the Tiger Stadium performance...I was fucked up..." He whispered to Shannon.

"Laina...we want you to ask us questions about these things. We'll talk about it with you. Don't go looking this stuff up on the computer by yourself honey. If your curious just ask us...we'll find time to talk to you about this stuff honey. You can drive yourself crazy looking on the internet sweetie. Trust me." Shannon said sadly.

Laina was crying. She sniffled and wiped her eyes.

"They were saying mean things about daddy, daddy Shannon. They were saying mean things about you too. They were saying you're still on drugs. They were calling you junkies. They were really mean. It really pissed me off."

"Sweetie, don't let it get to you. Sweetie if I worried about everything people said about me, I'd be going crazy. You're so young, you gotta learn that you just got to do what you do, and it doesn't matter what people say about you." Layne said softly.

"I know. I know but I just had to show them that you're not on drugs daddy. I just had to shut them down." She sniffled, wiping her eyes.

"Well we're not mad at you honey. Just come to us next time before you do something like this." Layne smiled.

"You're not gonna do anything like this again, right?" Shannon piped up.

"Shannon!" Layne scolded him.

Shannon sighed and looked down at the table.

"So sweetie, do you have any questions right now?" Layne asked softly.

Laina bit her lip and looked at Layne.

"Daddy why were you sick on the unplugged show? You looked so sad, your skin looked green almost." Laina replied.

Shannon tightened his grip on Layne's hand. Layne sighed.

"Well Laina. I was dope sick during the whole show." He started.

"So you shot heroine?" She asked.

Shannon gasped and Layne winced when she said the words.

"Yeah baby. Yeah. I did a lot of heroine." Layne said softly.

"Do you even know what that is?" Shannon asked Laina.

She nodded. "Yes. Its like, put into a needle and you shoot it up?" She asked.

"Yeah." Layne said softly. "I remember Jerry and the guys had been hounding me to do that show. I hadn't had my fix in a couple of days because we were staying in New York to do the show. I was real sick. I was puking. The guys were getting pissed at me. I tried so fucking hard. I had to have more of my drug, or I wasn't gonna be able to do the show. I remember the night of the show I went out on the streets. It's so easy for a junkie to be able to find where the drugs are. I got my fix that night before the show. I was so dizzy the whole show. My head was pounding. It was hot in there, but then I would get cold. When we did Sludge Factory, I was real out of it. I was staring blankly at my notes. I fucked up the song and we started over.

After that was the downfall of Alice. Me and Jerry were fighting all the time."

Layne looked at the table.

"When did you start doing drugs daddy?" Laina asked.

"Um. Well, I started doing them when I was in my early 20s. Alice in Chain's first album had taken off and I just sort of fell into it. It was a casual thing at first but honey, I quickly started getting addicted. My body needed it. I started off with heroine right from the get go. I wish I could go back in time and prevented myself from starting on that shit. That shit almost ruined my life."

Shannon pulled his hand off of Layne's and rubbed his back.

"Were you doing drugs when you met daddy?" Laina asked Layne.

"Yeah...but not real bad yet." Layne smiled.

"How did you guys meet?" She asked.

Shannon smiled and Layne looked at Shannon and smiled as well.

"Um. My band was going on tour with his band, and we started talking." Shannon smiled. "Your father here was quite the charmer Laina. He would stand on the side of the stage and watch my band's set for weeks on end. I think we pretty much fell for each other as soon as we saw each other. That first day we met on the first day of the tour." Shannon smiled.

"Yeah sweetie. Me and your father used to be wild in those days. We used to party hard." Layne smiled.

"So you two did drugs together before? Did you do heroine together?" Laina asked.

"No. Well, yeah we did drugs together but not heroine. We did coke, smoked pot, dropped acid." Layne replied.

Shannon had his hands on his face. He was embarrassed to tell his daughter this.

"Why did you break up with daddy Shannon?" Laina asked.

Shannon looked down at the table, twiddling his thumbs. Layne sighed and sat back in the chair, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Well...we weren't really....when we were first seeing each other, I mean, we hadn't really established that we were a thing, in my eyes anyway...I was on top of the world at the time, with our 2nd album. I was on drugs and I was paranoid all the time and I was a real jerk. I wish I had realized back then how important Shannon is. I was just, my head wasn't there sweetie." Layne sighed.

Shannon cleared his throat. "Yeah. I remember when I first found out I was pregnant with you honey. Back then, male pregnancy was real taboo. I had no idea that men could even carry a child. I was so lost when I was pregnant with you. And uncle Chris was by my side the whole time. The whole thing was like a learning process for me.

I remember I had lost touch with Layne the first 5 months I was carrying you. I was still performing and touring with Blind Melon. I had this really wicked beard and I had my hair all braided up and I wore these big ass long sleeved shirts to hide my stomach.

I was living in LA with Chris at the time because there was a doctor out there who was the best in the field of male pregnancy.

I remember one day I had heard through someone that Layne was in town or something, at a party or something. I don't really remember if we were on tour or if the party was in LA. Anyway, I was gonna tell Layne I was pregnant.

So I go through this party, and I find Layne, and he's in this room and he's like out of it. I tell him I'm pregnant and I show him my stomach and he like freaked out."

Shannon paused for a moment.

"What did he do?" Laina asked looking at Shannon.

"He choked me. He denied he was your father honey. He told me he never wanted to see my face ever again. That really hurt me. That's what really drove me into my drug daze. Part of it." Shannon said sadly.

"I'm sorry babe. I'm real sorry. I don't even remember that." Layne whispered.

"It's alright Layne. It's in the past." Shannon smiled, stroking Layne's cheek.

Laina looked at Layne with furrowed brows.

"Anyway. Those years I was so into drugs, I wasn't even thinking about anything, or anyone. Shannon just disappeared off the face of the earth. We didn't talk for years. I figured no one gave a shit about me. I was having riffs with the guys in Alice in Chains. All they wanted to do was make music. They didn't wanna help me. They didn't want to acknowledge that I had a problem.

My family didn't wanna help me. My dad was in and out of my life. My dad was in my life one time, shooting heroine into my arm, and then in the late 90s we reconnected again and he was sober and he was preaching at me about god and all of this, meanwhile I was as dope sick as a dog.

Those years, those were the most lonely, worst years of my life. I pretty much shut everyone out. I just stayed in my house all day, doing drugs. Sometimes I would go out if I had to. I only let the drug dealers in my place. They would deliver my goods.

I thought I was gonna die. I just knew I was gonna die. I was so alone. I fucking wanted to die. I was doing this to myself but I knew it was bad but I kept doing it."

Layne was at tears. Shannon hugged his husband and kissed his temple.

"It's alright Layne, it's okay."

Laina got up and rushed over to her father and hugged him.

"I love you daddy." She smiled.

Her daddy Layne was so brave and strong telling her all of this. She sat back down at her seat.

"So anyway..." Layne sniffled, wiping his tears, "Shannon comes to see me. I hadn't seen Shannon in years. He was very demanding at my door. I wasn't gonna open it. I figured he was just coming over to be nosy or something. I mean. I felt like no one gave a shit about me.

I let him in my house. And he tells me about you. I was still in denial. I mean, I wasn't even thinking about being a father. I was mentally ready to die. Shannon you slapped the shit out of me remember? When you showed me her picture and I wouldn't look at it?" Layne smiled softly.

"Yeah. You were being dumb." Shannon smiled and said softly.

"So Shannon storms out and leaves the picture with me. I was real upset. I look at the picture of you Laina. You were such a beautiful child. There was no denying you were mine. I was scared. I was so scared.

I had a baby out there, and I was killing myself. I was so close to death. I had to see you Laina. I called Shannon's cell phone and the next thing I know, I'm coming to Indiana with him. It felt so good to get away from Seattle.

I didn't even bring any drugs with me. It was only a matter of time before I got sick. But I came back here with Shannon. And I remember you broke my heart the first time I saw you. You screamed at me and you called me a monster." Layne chuckled, wiping his tears.

Shannon was looking down at the table, smiling to himself.

"I don't remember that daddy." Laina smiled. "I'm sorry I said that."

"You were a very outgoing little girl. Once Shannon told you I was your daddy, you opened right up to me. I remember the first time I held your little hand that day, it was so fragile to me. I had never really been around children before. I was so scared of hurting you or something. You were so precious.

I fell in love with you. I wanted to be with you forever. My heart was hurting so bad because as soon as I saw your smile, I realized I had really fucked my life up with the drugs. I had this wonderful little girl and I was fucking stupid. I pushed all that away and chose drugs and partying over being with you guys. " Layne sniffled.

"It wasn't easy for me either Layne. Me and Chris had no idea what we were doing. I felt so lonely when I first had you baby girl. I had postpartum depression. I felt like everyone cared more about you then me. I started doing drugs real bad. I moved in with my mom because I had to make sure you were getting taken care of so I could go out and get fucked up. I was lonely with this baby, I didn't feel like I was a very good parent and I felt like no one cared. It was really tough at first." Shannon said sadly.

"I got dope sick that night Laina...and you probably don't remember, but you saw me on the floor with the shakes and I was puking. It fucking broke my heart baby. I remember you screamed Shannon's name. And Shannon got up and got me to the hospital.

In that hospital, with Shannon staring at me, that's when I realized. I needed to be with you guys. I wanted to. I was so happy here for those few hours when I was with you guys. Even though I was sick, I was happy. I wanted to continue being happy. My mind was set. I was gonna kick the drugs. I was gonna kick the drugs and I wasn't sure if I would survive it, but I was gonna die trying.

I fell in love with Shannon again. I realized that Shannon was the only person who gave a fuck about me. Shannon you showed me that you truly cared about me. You and Laina, that's what pulled me out of that mess."

Layne looked at his husband lovingly. Shannon smiled and pecked Layne's lips with his own.

"Everything happened so fast. You were in rehab and I couldn't speak to you for months. I was so worried about you. And Laina, you missed your daddy like crazy. You would cry and constantly ask me where he was. It really hurt. Do you remember that?" Shannon smiled.

"A little. I remember wondering where daddy Layne was. He was gone for a while..." Laina said softly.

"I remember I was working on the day that Layne first called me, a few months after rehab. I was so happy when he said he was doing okay. When I first saw him when he was able to have visitors...I was shocked at how much his appearance had changed from that photo of he and you. He was back to his old self again. I knew then that he would push through this thing.

But there was still the constant worry of something being wrong with you Layne. You know drugs can fuck up your body even after you're clean." Shannon replied.

Layne rubbed his back. "I'm just fine. Nothing happened. I'm fucking lucky. I'm fucking blessed. I got out of it pretty normal. Some people aren't so lucky."

"Laina when I got out of rehab, I was pregnant with your brothers. It was a complete shock to me and Shannon. I went from, about to die to carrying babies. At the time we didn't even know I had two babies in me. Zaine didn't show up on the ultrasounds."

Layne smiled and he and Shannon kissed again.

"The day our family got reunited, when Layne came home, that was the greatest day of my life." Shannon smiled at Layne.

Laina was in tears. She put her hands over her mouth.

"I remember when daddy came home. I remember we gave him that guitar and we threw him a party. Me and grandma had planned it." She wiped her eyes.

"Yeah." Shannon smiled.

Layne reached forward and held Laina's hands, rubbing them with his thumbs.

"So pretty much the moral of the story hon is don't do drugs. I almost lost everything because of it. That was the worst decision I ever made, was touching that heroine. I was young and dumb and I didn't have any guidance really."

Laina stood up and walked over to Layne and hugged him tight. Layne wrapped his hand around her arm as she hugged him while he was sitting down and she was standing up.

"You're the best dad in the world, both of you." Laina smiled.

Shannon smiled. Suddenly the subject was changed.

"I'm fucking starving. Can we go eat now?" Shannon asked.

He looked at his watch.

"It's lunch time by now."

"Yeah. You hungry honey?" Layne asked softly, looking up at Laina.

"Sure." She smiled.

They all got up and finally went out together to get something to eat.

* * *

Later that day, Laina wanted to hear more stories about her father's drug use. This time she spent time with daddy Shannon, at the computer in their room. He delved more into his reasons why he was using drugs.

He showed her the later Blind Melon performances where he was out of his mind. The 120 minutes out takes and Live at the Metro. Laina was shocked seeing daddy Shannon look so weak and so pale and fragile.

She always knew Shannon to be a strict parent. He was always strong. In those videos he looked like he was on the verge of a breakdown at any moment.

Layne stood in the doorway as he saw Shannon and Laina bonding together. He smiled to himself as he listened to Shannon spilling his guts to Laina. He was talking to her as if he had all of this bottled inside of him for years.

Maybe sometime he would dig out his journals from rehab and read some of the things he had written in it to Laina. She was growing up so fast. He didn't want her to grow up, he wanted her to stay his little girl forever. She was so smart now.

* * *

Layne furrowed his brows and looked at the computer screen.

"Is this thing on?" He giggled as he stared at the computer screen.

"No daddy, look up there!" Laina giggled pointing to the web cam.

"Oh shit...Oh yeah. Hiii." Layne smiled, eyes bright as he waved at the camera.

Laina smiled and linked her arm in Layne's as they sat at the computer and pressed her head into his shoulder.

"Hello internet. It's me Laina again. Here's my dad for all of you who still don't believe I'm really his daughter."

"Hey." Layne smiled, waving.

He felt weird, this was odd.

"So here's my dad. As you can see, he's not on drugs! He's just a normal dad. Right daddy?" Laina smiled looking up at Layne.

"Yeah." He smiled looking down at her. He looked back at the camera.

"You know what, you people really pissed my daughter off. You better watch your mouths out there. She's got my back. She's got Hoon blood in her, she's not afraid to fight." Layne looked down and laughed, shaking his head.

This caused Laina to giggle. Layne looked back at the camera.

"Seriously though. I just want the handful of people who are still into the good old shit, to know that I'm still alive. I'm not on drugs. I'm healthy. I haven't been in the limelight because I've been raising my family here.

I'm thinking about starting a project, a solo project. So yeah. Go tell your mama that!"

Laina giggled and Layne looked down and blushed. This was weird. Millions of people would see this yet he was just talking into a small webcam.

Layne watched his daughter as she started talking a mile a minute into the camera, talking about music and family and her favorite things to do.

Apparently she had what they call "followers" who were interested in her. Shannon was okay with it as long as things didn't get too weird.

As Laina was speaking into the camera, Layne leaned over to look at Shannon who had walked by.

"Shannon! Hey Shannon!" Layne yelled.

Laina had stopped talking and was looking over at the door as well.

"What?" His voice could be heard.

"Come here. We're making a new video. Come say hi." Layne smiled.

"No way." Shannon's voice could be heard.

"Pleeease daddy. Pleeease." Laina begged.

"Yeah c'mon Shannon, just come over and tell Laina's fans hi." Layne pouted.

A groan could be heard and Shannon walked into the room and leaned down between Layne and Laina. He too looked at the computer screen and furrowed his brows.

"Up there babe." Layne smirked.

Shannon scratched his head and looked at the camera.

"Hey. Hi. I'm Shannon Staley. It's not Hoon anymore it's been Staley for years." He frowned into the camera.

Layne laughed lightly. Shannon looked at Layne and smiled and Layne closed his eyes and puckered his lips and they shared a kiss and then Shannon moved to Laina and kissed her cheek. As soon as Shannon walked off, Layne looked at the camera.

"Fuck you haters." He giggled.

He had learned this terminology from Laina. Apparently that's what the kids were saying these days.

After that Laina got up and started playing in Layne's hair, telling a story of something funny and quirky that had happened when she was little. Layne would raise his brows at the camera every now and then and smile, handing Laina clips and things that she was putting in his hair.

When she was finished, Layne's hair was pinned back in clips, giving the illusion he has twists in his hair. His curls stuck up at all angles.

"Well...you're not ugly daddy..." Laina giggled.

"I think it's real cool. You go girl!" Layne joked, waving his hand at the camera.

"Oh my god dad!" Laina giggled as they sat down.

The video was turning out to be a long one, it was almost at 10 minutes.

"Well world, this is Laina Staley..."

"And Layne Staley. The...Layne Staley..." Layne giggled.

"Signing out. Until next time..." Laina smiled as they pressed their heads together, she being careful not to knock any of the butterfly clips in Layne's hair out of place.

She held up a peace sign.

"Dem Boonnnneeeeees!" Layne sang at the end.


End file.
